In recent years, silicon carbide (SiC) has been used in an electronic device such as a semiconductor power device. In the manufacture of such an electronic device, a processing of forming an SiC film is performed on an SiC substrate by an epitaxial growth.
In the above-described processing, a semi-batch type film forming apparatus has been used in some cases, which has better throughput than a single sheet type film forming apparatus. The semi-batch type film forming apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2008-159944 and 2012-178613.
The film forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2008-159944 and 2012-178613 includes a rotation shaft, a rotation stage, a susceptor, a container, a gas supply mechanism, and an induction heating mechanism. The rotation stage is provided on the rotation shaft, and supported by the rotation shaft. The rotation stage provides a plurality of placing areas. The plurality of placing areas are areas on which a plurality of workpieces are placed, and are disposed in a circumferential direction with respect to a central axis of the rotation shaft. The plurality of workpieces have a disc shape like a wafer. The susceptor has a rectangular tube shape, and accommodates the rotation stage in its inner space. The container accommodates the susceptor. The gas supply mechanism is configured to form a gas flow in a direction orthogonal to the rotation shaft from the outside of the rotation stage. The induction heating mechanism is provided on an outside of the container, and is provided with a coin wound around an outer circumference of the container. The susceptor is configured to be heated by induction heating.